


Shattered Hearts

by puppyduckster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Character Death, minor references to PTSD, romione, written for the Romione Fic Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyduckster/pseuds/puppyduckster
Summary: Prompt: Fred’s Funeral(in Ron’s bedroom with mentions of a vest)The afternoon after Fred’s funeral, Ron sneaks off to his bedroom. He breaks down and is comforted by Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 18





	Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The afternoon of June 2nd 1998 should've been an ordinary one. Several months before Ron Weasley would've expected to send it with Harry and Hermione with the hopes that they had at last defeated Voldemort and were free to live their lives as happy as they pleased. But although Voldemort had indeed been defeated there was still an overwhelming amount of hurt and sadness over the Weasley family after they had lost Fred Weasley to the Battle of Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley sat alone in his bedroom with the door closed and he took off his maroon vest and pressed his hands to his face. Even after a month after it happened Ron hadn't been able to get the image out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the remnants of the explosion and how much the impact of it had hurt when it first happened. He could still remember Percy's shouts of horror as he stared at the body of his fallen brother and more than anything he was still haunted with the ghost of Fred's last laugh etched on his face.

Fred. Ron felt his eyes beginning to burn suspiciously and he blinked furiously. This was not how it was supposed to go. Fred was supposed to run Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with George until the two of them got too old to do anything other than lie on their arses all day. He was supposed to marry and have kids of his own and teach them all the secrets of pranking. He wasn't supposed to leave George by himself. He wasn't supposed to leave any of them. The funeral itself had been awful and he knew it would be remain one as one of the worst memories he would ever live through. Every time Ron closed his eyes he saw his mother sobbing, his father looking as though someone had pulled the world out from under his feet, and the amount of quiet devastation on George's face that was so silent and yet so loud at the exact same time.

He hadn't been able to stomach staying at the funeral any longer. As soon as the actual service was over, he'd denied the request to have something to eat and had instead raced up to his bedroom to be alone. His bedroom was still the same as it had been when he was a young boy who spent the days at the Burrow with his siblings and played Qudditch in the yard. It gave Ron some semblance of happiness that he knew he wouldn't be feeling for a long time. He wasn't sure where Harry, Hermione, or his family were and at the moment he wasn't even sure that he wanted to know. The door knocked at the moment and he heard a quiet voice whom he immediately recognized as Hermione's call out "Ron are you in there?"

He cleared his throat and replied in a low voice, "Uh, I'm here. You can come in." The door opened and he saw Hermione standing there. She was still dressed in the black dress she had chosen for the funeral and although her eyes were red from crying she was composed enough to speak in a steady tone.

"Ron, Are you coming back down?" She asked him. "Your mother wanted to know if you wanted to eat anything."

Ron shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He'd never been less hungry in his life. He felt if he tried to swallow so much as a bite he would just become sick. Hermione nodded in understanding as she took a seat next to Ron and she laced their fingers together. Ron squeezed her hand back and felt a small sense of comfort of knowing that there was someone there besides him.

For the next few moments there was pure silence until Ron finally snapped. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" He roared standing up so suddenly that Hermione's hand fell from his and he kicked the side of his bed as hard as he could. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HIM!" All the anger that he'd been carrying inside since he saw his brother die had begun to spill out of him and Ron was beginning to feel as if his heart would shatter under the sheer amount of grief and anger and hurt that was placed upon it. "Why'd he have to go Hermione?" he asked. His voice broke and at long last the tears finally spilled over.

"I know," Hermione whispered as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist. She rested her head against his chest. "I know."

"It's not fair," Ron sobbed again as he wrapped his own arms around Hermione's waist. "It shouldn't have happened."

"It's not fair," Hermione agreed as she hugged him tighter. He could feel the tears in her voice as she choked out, "It's not fair at all. But I love you and I'm here for you."

Ron swallowed back his tears as he whispered, "Please don't leave me too."

"I won't leave you Ron," Hermione said through a sob of her own. "I promise."


End file.
